theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
August 4, 2010
At Gloworm, Jeffery helps Gloria practice for the grand opening. They hear the sound of breaking glass coming from the back and they exchange a look. Jeffery learns they are down one bartender for the opening because the glass hurt his hand. When they discover they are short on glasses, Jeffery offers to go get plastic ones and Gloria goes into a frenzy. As she prepares to head to Fenmore's, the health inspector comes in, and says there won't be a grand opening unless they pass. Jeffery takes the report after the man is done and looks grim. He starts laughing and tells Gloria they passed. Gloria is relieved, but is really worried about the opening. Just then, an employee appears, saying that the chef is puking and that there is water pouring out of the bathroom. Jeffery says it's crunch time. In rubber gloves, holding a toilet plunger, Jeffery tries to cheer up Gloria, who is wiping tables and lamenting her ruined manicure. Sharon is with Michael at the Club talking about the shooting. She wonders what would have happened if she'd killed Adam. Michael points out that Adam corroborated her story. He gets a call and learns that charges won't be pressed against her due to Adam's statement. Sharon sighs in relief. Just then, Skye and Adam come in. Sharon tells Adam she is glad he's alright. Skye snaps that they could still file a civil suit. Michael warns Adam to stay away from Sharon. Adam asks Sharon if there is a man in Genoa City who doesn't try to protect her. Sharon and Michael move to the bar and discuss Adam. Michael says she's not being charged - it's over. Sharon replies that as long as Adam's in town, it's never going to be over. Michael invites Sharon to come along to Gloworm later. Sharon declines, and says Lauren wouldn't be happy about that. Michael says it was her idea. Sharon says okay. Chloe wakes Kevin up. He notices that he's on the couch and Chloe explains they were up all night chatting and he fell asleep. He notices she's dressed up and she admits she is heading to Chance's hearing. Kevin thinks they agreed to stay clear of the people who broke their hearts. They argue until Chloe opens the door and see Jana. Chloe says she has nerve coming there. Kevin tells her that Ryder made fools of both of them. He tells Chloe to leave. Chloe tells Jana if she hurts him again she's coming after her, and then stomps out. Jana goes inside and asks if Chloe is living there. Kevin says yes, and explains they've bonded over being hurt by those they loved. Jana tells him she's sorry, but Kevin says she doesn't have feelings - especially for him- she made that clear. Jana tries to explain how Ryder became her lifeline when it should have been Kevin. She tries to describe what it's been like not feeling. She talks about how he used to make her laugh, but Kevin doesn't want to stroll down memory lane. He explains that she and Ryder killed him. Kevin informs her that he isn't in love with her anymore. Jana blames it all on the aneurysm, but Kevin wonders if that just brought it to the surface. He learns she plans to liver in her car, and gives her money. She leaves, but both seem regretful. Kevin opens the door but Jana is gone. Nina and Chance are in the Chancellor living room discussing whether or not she should go with him to the hearing. Chance says he knows what he has to do, and warns her that no matter what she hears today, she should remember that he always will do the right thing. Nina says she knows and they hug. At the courthouse, Heather, Ronan, and Christine discuss how much they hate setting up Chance. Christine reasons that they have to do it to keep him safe, otherwise he may be taken out. Chance and Nina arrive, and Chance goes into his hearing with Heather, Ronan, and Sid. Chloe arrives to everyone's surprise and Nina tells her Chance is inside. Chloe says she came to support him, as she doesn't believe those drugs were his. Inside the room at the courthouse, Chance and the others sit in front of the investigative panel. As they listen to the evidence showing that no one planted the drugs in Chance's car Chance smirks. He says, "You got me. I did it. The drugs are mine." Heather's horrified! As he carries on about fooling everyone, the panel recommends that he be arrested and charged immediately. The cuffs are put on him, and Heather asks what he's doing. As he's led out, Chance is surprised to see Chloe. Nina flips at the sight of her son in cuffs. Chance takes Nina aside and tells her to trust him, and to remember what he told her earlier. Skye tells Adam that the civil suit would be great leverage against the Newmans. Adam tells Skye he could never do that to Sharon. Skye becomes angry. She lists all she's done for Adam and wonders what it'll take for him to forget about Sharon. She then changes her outfit, and says she is going to a club opening. Adam tells her to get his suit. Skye points out that he just got out of the hospital. Also, he might run into someone he knows. Adam says he's counting on it. Chloe tells Kevin about Chance saying the drugs where his and wonders how she could have been so wrong about him. They discuss Jana. Kevin tells Chloe he sent her away. He miserably says that he thought they would be together forever. He asks what she's doing tonight, and asks her to go with him to the Gloworm opening. Chloe reluctantly agrees. They get ready, Chloe calls Delia, and then they leave. Jana, hiding in the corridor, watches them get on the elevator and then follows. Back at the Chancellor Estate, Nina discusses Chance's situation over the phone with Phillip. She tells him that she's sure that the drugs aren't Chance's. She agrees that it's not Iraq, but at least there Chance knew who the bad guys were. At the station, Ronan, Christine, and Heather marvel over the turn of events with Chance. Ronan is impressed in spite of their concern; he didn't think he had it in him. Adam and Skye arrive at the Gloworm and receive a warm welcome from Gloria. She shows them to their table and then joins Jeffery at the bar, telling him to send over champagne. Gloria gives direction to reporters then greets Michael at the door. He tells her she's come a long way, then notices Adam. Gloria sends him for a drink. Michael says he'll need one. Sharon comes in and notices Adam. He notices her too. Gloria explains everything to the reporters. Next: Kevin and Chloe are fooling around when Jana walks up and gives a shy hi. Both grow silent. Ashley tells Victor he's going to lose his monopoly. Gloria tells Jill not to write a slam piece on her, or she'll rip her face off. Category:Daily Digest